


The Life He Lived

by Author_Chan06



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Backstory, Confusion, M/M, Memory Related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:28:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28747710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_Chan06/pseuds/Author_Chan06
Summary: No matter the backstory he remembers at the moment.The Joker is always The Joker.
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 13
Kudos: 21





	The Life He Lived

His wife was murdered, he was a failing comedian, the baby died, his dad was abusive, he was an orphan, or his mom left him at a young ago.

He went to Ace Chemicals as a worker, as a robber, as a child, or as a gang member.

He was pushed, he was drowned, he fell, or he jumped.

He awoke from his sleep The Joker.

Every time the therapists ask he give them different stories, and then they would accuse him of lying.

He was not lying.

His memories before the ~~jump, push, drowning~~ fall, are always changing. Like flowing water it pours into him brain from somewhere, jumbling his brain even more than it already is. Watering his insanity.

He can’t fix it, but he doesn’t want to either. He doesn’t cares.

It just makes life more chaotic and he thrives on it.

The times he tells the Batman his stories, he listens intently, and slowly go through the story with him, probably trying to trigger a memory.

There’s no use. He wants to tell his Bat that. But then he looks at him with that hopeful look and Joker can’t.

He lets him hope.

it’s probably crueler, but he can’t tell him the hard truth.

Joker is unfixable.

Joker isn’t one person. He spans across planets and universes. Billions of lives crammed inside one mans mind. No wonder he couldn’t get the facts straight.

And he has the ability to remember any one of them.

But one thing is always the same, a reoccurring thing, his constant.

There is no Joker without a Batman.

And no matter the backstory he remembers at the moment. 

The Joker is always The Joker.


End file.
